Gilligan's Mother-in-Law
Synopsis A family of indigenous natives arrive on the island via canoe. The daughter is smitten with Gilligan. Mr. Howell misinterprets their gestures to mean the daughter is interested in marrying the Skipper! The Skipper is flatly opposed, barricading himself in his hut. The Professor is able to talk with the Chief in their dialect (a combination of Polynesian and Papu). He informs the Skipper the girl is actually interested in Gilligan! Viewing a marriage as a way off the island the Skipper insists Gilligan go through with the marriage, but first he must pass the marriage test. The marriage test involves Gilligan carrying the (overweight) bride around in his arms, then a bravery test where knives are thrown at Gilligan. Gilligan passes all the tests. Protocol then requires the Castaways throw a party in honor of the marriage-to-be. During the party, the Chief's daughter's old suitor, Haruki, appears to vie for her hand in marriage. A contest for the daughter is arranged - spears at dawn! Ginger comes on to Haruki in an effort to spare Gilligan any harm; her efforts are spurned. The duel begins; Gilligan is given first throw and hits a coconut which knocks out Haruki. The Chief's daughter decides to marry Haruki anyway, but they cannot leave the island because the marriage is by invitation only. Being good sports the natives invite Gilligan anyway, but when told he must pass the Best Man test - Poison Darts at 6 paces - he jumps out of the canoe and swims back to the island! Guest Cast * Russ Grieve ... Native Chief * Henny Buckus ... Native Mother * Mary Foran ... Native Daughter * Eddie Little Sky ... Native Warrior, Haruki Trivia * Jim Backus' real life wife Henny Buckus guest stars as the Chief's wife. * Despite the Professor saying the natives' dialect is spoken on only a few islands to the southwest of them, he appears to have a command of the language. * There seems to be no consistency to the pronoucing of Haruki's name. It is pronounced Haruki by the Chief and Professor repeatedly at the start. When Ginger comes on to Haruki he says his name is Haruka, which Ginger then starts using. After Haruki is knocked out by the coconuts the Chief and his wife call him Haroki. In the final moments the Professor starts calling him Hiroki! * It's unclear how islanders who speak a combination of Polynesian and Papu (island chains thousands of miles apart) are within canoeing distance to the island. A family (with only two paddlers) would not conceivably travel long distances by canoe and yet the natives's island is said to be in the shipping lanes (presumably Gilligan's Island is not). Quotes * Skipper: I am not marrying that fat native girl! Gilligan: Well you're not so skinny yourself. Skipper: Groan Gilligan: What I mean is maybe on your honeymoon you go on a diet together. ---- Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Premier Category:Episodes Category:Natives Episodes